1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly relates to a memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of science and technology, the demands to the storage capability also increase as the electronic products continue to improve. To improve the storage capability, memory devices become smaller and have a greater integrity. Thus, the industries now highly focus on three-dimensional memory devices.
However, as the integrity of the three-dimensional memory devices increases, the surface force (e.g., a capillary force, a friction force, and an adhesive force) may significantly influence the stability of the structure of the three-dimensional memory devices due to a high surface-area-to-volume ratio. The influence is particularly significant to the devices having a high aspect ratio. Thus, how to develop a memory device and a method for fabricating the same to prevent the device structure having a high aspect ratio from being bent or collapsing is becoming an issue to work on.